


Unexpected Interruptions

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feferi Doesn't do anything dont worry, M/M, Unspecified Quadrants, it starts out black but then gets kind of red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Sollux tries to run from his problems and runs into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Interruptions

"Sol!"

Sollux jerked his head over to notice a certain Ampora angrily making his way over to him. In hopes of losing him in this labyrinth known as the meteor they were currently hiding in, the yellow-blood took several turn and twists until he found himself at a dead end, Eridan still hot on his trail. He turned around and saw his pursuer nearly toe-to-toe with him.

Eridan was taller then Sollux, nearly looming over him by the few inches more of height. He was also much much stronger and backing him into a corner. It was difficult not to find a tad intimidating.

"Wwhat the fuck makes you think you can just say somethin like that an expect me to  
let you off the hook?" The small fish pun did not go unnoticed, but for the sake of himself, Sollux kept his mouth shut. Maybe if he just apologized, he'd go away? Instead, he just stood there as his back finally brushed against the cold metal that he could feel through his shirt.

A few minutes passed as Eridan waited for his answer, he then took a quick up-and-down look on Sollux, his angry scowl turning to a teasing smirk. The seadweller put one of his hands by his "prey's" head. "You knoww sol, you look kind a nice like this. Almost....submissivve" the last word dripped from his mouth like dew. "I could definitely get used to seein somethin like this" Eridan moved his overall self closer, as well as the hand by Sollux's head.

Sollux was growing a bit unsettled. He didn't like this close proximity and he didn't like the way Eridan was moving towards him. He tried to put his hands on the highbloods chest to push him off, but the other just scoffed, grabbed both and pinned them on both sides of his shoulders.

"Hey man, thii2 ii2nt funny, get off!"

"Make me," his smile grew wider as he inched his face closer.

In a split second decision, Sollux's squeezed his eyes shut, and easily shoved Eridan off with his psiioniics. When he opened them, he was more then relieved to find the other far away.

So far that he was about to fall into one of the bottomless pits that surrounded the metal platforms.

Sollux grabbed onto the scarf in, yet another, split second decision yanked him over. Eridan toppled to the ground next to him. More minutes pass as Eridan caught his breath.

"You coulda let me fall dowwn there,"

"IIm aware,"

"But you didn't,"

"II miight hate you, but ii don't want you two diie,"

Eridan is touched. After all the bullshit he puts this lowblood through, all the classist slurs and just general nastiness, he still cares enough to save his life?

"Thank you, Sol, that means a lot. I'm...sorry about what happened earlier. It wwas inappropriate."

"You thiink?" Sollux snaps back sarcastically. Eridan cringes.

"Again, sorry...."

The psiioniic adolescent sighed, "IIt2 fiine," and just like that, Eridan relaxed, still resting on the floor. Sollux finally walked over and offered his hand, Eridan gladly took it.

When he was back on his feet, Eridan intentionally stumbled and landed right in Sollux's arms. Perfect.

Sollux wasn't the strongest troll, or the most comfortable to lean against, but the warmth of a low-blood was definitely comforting. He even went as far as to wrap his arms around the scrawny troll, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

This was it. He was finally going to make a legitimate move that didn't look like he was going to molest him.

Eridan raised his head and locked eyes with Sollux, who looked rather annoyed. "Are you done? Can you get off me now?"

"Yeah..." He barely moved though, only shifting onto his own weight now. Eridan tipped his head down to be at the same level as Sollux.

"What the fuck are you doiing?"

The moment was all but shattered. No worries, Eridan might be able to still salvage this!

"Just close your eyes, count to three and it'll be ovver. Please sol, I just need one kiss," the hands wrapped around Sollux move up and cup his face.

Speaking of, Sollux's face was in the deepest shade of yellow he's ever managed. Truthfully speaking, neither one of these boys have had their first kiss yet. Although in Sol's case, he did get a corpse smooch but he wasn't exactly alive to feel it.

Eridan's heart was beating at a concerning speed and his head was a bit fuzzy. This was the first time he's been this physically close to someone and they havent pushed him off. And the only reason was because Sollux's mind was a complete mess, and he'd froze up.

That doesn't stop the high-blood though. He inched a little closer, still waiting for Sollux to give the okay and close his eyes at the very least.

Sollux can barely breath though. He doesn't know if he wants this or not. But...Eridan didn't necessarily say that this meant they'd be in a quadrant. Knowing him, that's what he'd turn this into.

Come on, it's just a stupid kiss, he'd have to have one eventually. It's like he said, close your eyes, count to three and it's done. He doesn't even have to kiss back does he? Who is he kidding, of course he does! Alright, fine. But it's a PITY kiss. And not that kind of pity.

Sollux swallowed and hesitantly closed his eyes, already starting the countdown.

This was his chance! Sollux's eyes are closed, he's giving him the go ahead! This was perfect, absolutely perfect! He had to hurry, if Sollux took the "count to three" literally, he needed to hurry this up.

Eridan inched forward again, feeling that same warmth of Sollux's skin on his own face now. They're so close, Eridan can tell they're only a touch apart!

Until they both hear the padding of feet...running feet. They sound like they're bare. Who the fuck doesn't wear shoes on...oh fuck.

\--------

Feferi skidded through the halls until she found what she's looking for. Very clearly she can see the two dorks looking like they're about to...what?

"------ERIDAAAAN!! SOLLUX! W)(at the s)( ell are you guys doing!?"

The moment was dead. Eridan could feel it in his gut.

Sollux opened his eyes and looked over in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, Feferi was waving her arms around trying to get one of their attentions. And Eridan looked like he was about to cry.

"I've been looking all over for you two! After t)(at fig)(t, -Erifin )(ad murder in )(is eyes! I t)(oug)(t for s)(ore t)(ere was going to be anot)(er duel!" Feferi made her way closer and the two awkwardly separated.

"Well...ii gue22 thiing2 changed,"

"I would say so!"

Eridan was so pissed of right then. He ran a hand through his hair, straightening it out and left without another word. He's gone behind a corner before anyone can try to stop him.

"I'm sorry? Were you guys )(aving a...moment?"

Sollux just watched him go. He couldn't help but feel a little...disappointed. Like he wanted that kiss to happen even if he was conflicted about it. Right now, he was just confused.

"Yeah...we were,"

The rest of the day, until everyone went to sleep, Eridan is nowhere to be found. Coincidentally, neither is Karkat. Feferi assures Sollux that they're both probably together, gossiping and watches those movies.

The psionic, of course, believed her, not knowing where else they could be. Though...he kind of wished they were both here. Eridan to talk this out with and Karkat to...talk this out with. Separate subject, obviously. And both of these topics he couldn't talk to either Robo-Aradia or Feferi.

Oh well, he'll figure this out the hard way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
